


Whispered Voices

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Rey’s Backstory [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Fandom Challenge, Badass Rey, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Desueifying Rey, Evil Snoke, Force Ghost Bastila Shan, Force Ghosts, Horror, Knights of the old republic references, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Light Angst, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Not Reylo, Other, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Bastila Shan, Protective Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey gets some assistance during her duel with Kylo Ren.





	Whispered Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call it my attempt at desueifying Rey. For the prompt “need it now.” Title based on the Evanescence song “Whisper”.

  
It’s the moment that Kylo Ren says “the Force” That Rey remembers, and she swears that she can feel it. She remembers what Maz Kanata said.

  
_“The Light. It’s always been there.”_

  
And she hears the voices.

  
_Rey._  A voice that sounds like her father’s. _Sweetheart, we’ve got you. You’ve known it all along._

  
Kylo Ren’s presence is pressing against her mind, and suddenly it feels hot — hot, like the Jakku desert, pressing in on her, fighting its way in just like last time. She struggles, fighting it off — the Light that’s been with her just like last time fights it off with her. Keeping the Dark at bay.

  
And yet she hears it. The voice of the Darkness itself.

  
_You know what you have to do, Rey._

  
She does.

  
Her eyes open, and from there, beating him is too easy. He’s wounded, the bowcaster wound hampering his usual fighting abilities. In addition, she is angry, so angry — angry at what he did to her, to Han, to Finn, to so many others.

  
The anger swells up in her like heat, and she fights him. He tries to fight back, but against her anger, he doesn’t stand a chance.

  
She knocks his lightsaber from his hand. Cuts him across the face. And she hears a deep, rumbling voice in her mind. _Kill_.

  
That jars her out of it immediately. She will not fall.

  
She will not kill him.

  
The ground cracks apart, separates them, and Rey is left only with the knowledge that Finn is still injured.

  
***

  
Bastila Shan never wanted to do this. Not really. She never thought she would assist another with fighting one of her friends’ descendants. But it had to be done. It was just a matter of giving Rey the boost that she needed.

  
“She’s safe.” Rey’s father, Julien, sighs in relief. “To think that monster almost killed my little girl…”

  
“Monster is a strong phrase,” Bastila says. “After all, even he was an innocent once.“

  
“You say that after everything he’s done?”  
“I’ll explain everything to you later,” Bastila says. “We just have to make sure that your daughter’s safe.”

  
It’s after Rey and Finn are safe that Bastila takes a deep breath. “Julien,” she says, “I might as well tell you and Katrina everything…”


End file.
